WataMote Chapter 173
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The cover depicts laughing Reina and Anna as they watch Futaki play Maimai. The naration reads: "Each's Summer Vacation." The chapter is separated into sections. "Translation Pending" (「ととのう」・''totonō'') Yū, Itō, Kotomi, and Kaho sit together in a sauna. Yū maintains a bright and vacant smiling expression while Itō and Kaho watch Kotomi as she stares at her phone. Itō seems concerned, but Kaho smiles as she looks over Kotomi's shoulder. Kotomi brightly declares that she always wanted to watch baseball in a sauna. To herself, Itō laments that a normal girl would be creeped out at it. She thinks Yū's expression is such an example. However, she notes that Kaho does not seem to be at all bothered. Kaho pleasantly asks Kotomi if she thinks the Lottes will win. Kotomi doubts it. The scene shifts to them sitting in a cold bath. Itō asks Kotomi what she is doing with her phone, which is in a waterproof case, and Kotomi responds that she is cooling it down after the suana. By cooling it down at regular intervals, she explains, she can watch the game until the end. She muses that she really does not have to since the team is losing. Itō continues to inwardly gripe about Kotomi's behavior and the fact that neither Kaho nor Yū seem "creeped out" about it. Kotomi stands and tells them it is time to enter the sauna again. In the sauna, Kotomi sits erect and satisfied as the rest are flushed and seem uncomfortable. Itō asks her why they keep switching between the sauna and cold baths. Kotomi replies that, apparently, if one alternates between cold and hot then takes a break, one reaches a trance-like state of 「ととのう」(totonō), with the Japanese quotation marks in the original, which helps the relief of stress and fatigue. She notes that they are all tired from studying into the night. Itō wonders if it is safe, but then notices Kaho, who is talking with Yū, is still not creeped out by Kotomi. Kaho asks, "You're a friend of Asuka, right?" to which Yū confirms that she is. Itō is inwardly stunned that Kaho is not creeped out by Kotomi who can creep-out a hundred. As they sit in the locker room on a bench before fans, Itō admits to herself that her body feels light and her head spacey. She wonders if this is the "totonō" Kotomi mentioned. She turns to to ask but finds Kotomi in a state of bliss. She fears that her expression will creep everyone out, but when she asks Yū for a towel she sees that Yū is also in a state of bliss. As anime''sque butterflies circle the ecstatic Yū, Itō rationalizes that Yū is a friend of Kotomi and is probably also odd. She remains surprised that Kaho seems unphased. Indeed, Kaho happily asks if they should get changed. As they key in their combinations for the lockers, Kaho thinks of her birthday while Itō voices hers: "Ko-To-Mi (5-10-3)." Kaho looks at her with a startle, and Itō laments that she creeped her out while inwardly protesting that she only chose it because it is easy for her to remember. Sex Actress (性優) See '''Cultural References' for the pun. After a quick view of Tomoko chatting on a phone, the scene reveals Hina sitting with Akane at an outside cafe studying. Hina explains that Tomoko sent her a photo from her study camp. Akane replies that Asuka sent her one as well. Hina laments that she would have liked to have attended, but she has classes. Akane explains that she prefers the more relaxed mode of studying. She then reveals that she will study with Yoshinori the next day. After a pause, Hina confesses that she may a bit late and asks Akane if she and Yoshinori are dating. Akane replies that they are not and insists that they are "not like that at all." Hina accepts that Akane may not be that way, but she then frankly asks Akane what she would do if Yoshinori asked to touch her breasts or have sex with her. As Akane looks stunned, Hina thinks that perhaps she went too far. Sweating, she tries to explain that a while ago someone she just thought of as a friend confessed to her. Akane explains that she was just surprised that Hina brought up such an "lewd (エロ・''ero'')" subject. Hina tries to laugh it off by asking if what she asked actually was "lewd," but Akane continues to suggest that perhaps Tomoko has rubbed off on her since she never talked like that before. Blushing, Hina inwardly confesses that now that Akane has mentioned it, she is feeling embarrassed. Akane then replies that she would be fine since Yoshinori does not look at her in that way. Hina apologizes for asking something so perverted, but Akane pleasantly suggests that Hina cannot become a voice actress if she does not think of lewd subjects regularly. Hina inwardly wonders if Tomoko has given her and voice acting a bad reputation. Tanaka and Yoshida (田中と吉田) Mako sits in at a bar in a café reading a book. Masaki approaches her from behind, greets her, and notes that they have not met since the start of the summer break. After Masaki sits with a drink, Mako notes that it looks like she has been busy. Yoshida responds that she took a part-time job that finished the day before. She then notes that Mako did not attend the study camp that Tomoko and Yuri are attending. Mako explains that it was not convenient for her while remarking that it appears that Yuri is on her own at the camp. Mako changes the subject to ask Masaki if she has decided on her future plans. This surprises Masaki for a moment. She then sucks on her straw and responds that she has not. When Mako reminds her that she said she would think about it over the summer break so she should have some idea, Masaki happily replies that while it is not a career, she intends to attend a camp in order to obtain her driver's license. She explains that her parents agreed to pay for half of the cost, and she can complete it during the break. She continues that Tomoko explained during their suspension that it would be more convenient if she had one, and she has nothing better to do. Mako asks her if she is thinking about her future seriously at all. Masaki asks her where her sudden concern came from, but Mako reminds her that she has been telling Masaki that she needs to decide on her future for some time. Irritated, Masaki protests that she cannot help it if she cannot decide, then snaps that it is none of Mako's business. Mako sits in silence looking out the window while Masaki glares at her. She eventually stands and announces that she is going to the bathroom. From a table behind them, Akari Iguchi sits with Sayaka. Looking at her phone, Akari announces that she received a Line message from "senpai." She then explains that that it is the one who came over to Tomoki's a few days before, and she is at study camp. Sayaka muses that it must be difficult being a third year. She then remarks about the other girl that day who let Tomoki see her naked and fondle her breasts. Mako appears to silently hear this conversation. For her part, Akari sweats as she explains that those events sounded like accidents. Looking over her sunglasses, Sayaka insists that the girl was lazing around on Tomoki's bed and suggests that that means she has been there countless times and wonders if she ever slept in it. As Yoshida silently returns, Sayaka not-so-silently exclaims that "that girl" is there. Akari scolds her for pointing. Mako continues to listen. Sayaka continues to exclaim that Masaki was wearing Tomoki's t-shirt that day and she appears very lewd while Akari insists that she keep her voice down. Undaunted, Sayaka concludes that Masaki is wearing the clothes of someone who has had sex. She continues that Tomoki had no reaction that day, but even a soccer-fetishist such as he would react to someone dressed like Masaki only to be interrupted by Akari slapping her. While this goes on, a sheepish Masaki finally speaks without looking at Mako. She tells her that it is not as if she has not given thought about her future, and she asks her to give her more time. Mako calmly suggests putting the subject of Masaki's future aside in order to ask her a question: she asks if someone saw her naked recently. A blushing and enraged Masaki reacts as expected. She first demands to know if Tomoko blabbed, then insists the person only saw a little bit, then claims it has nothing to do with Mako. Mako replies that while she may just be an unrelated friend to Masaki, she does not think Masaki should spend the time playing around with boys when everyone else is studying. Masaki insists that Mako has it wrong. Characters In order of appearance: *Reina *Anna Haruna *Shiki Futaki *Yū Naruse *Kotomi Komiyama *Hikari Itō *Kaho *Asuka Katō (mentioned) *Hina Nemoto *Akane Okada *Yoshinori Kiyota (mentioned) *Mako Tanaka *Masaki Yoshida *Tomoko Kuroki (mentioned and in photograph) *Yuri Tamura (mentioned) *Akari Iguchi *Sayaka *Tomoki Kuroki (mentioned) Referbacks *Kotomi Bliss *''"I was troubled when someone I thought of as just a friend confessed to me":'' Told confession was shown out in a flashback of Volume 15 Special Edition Chapter. *''"I'm thinking of going to summer camp to get a car licence":'' Masaki decided to follow advice given by Tomoko in Chapter 159. *''"I've telling you to decide on your future career for a while now".'' The worrying of Mako for her friend's future remains, such as it was seen in Chapter 159. *''"The one who let Tomoki-kun see her naked and grope her boobs":'' Reliving the embarrassing experience in Chapter 168. *''"That girl was lazing around on Tomoki-kun's bed":'' Delinquent girl marking her territory, seen in Chapter 169. **'"Kotomi Slept Here!":' However, Kotomi did lay in Tomoki's bed as a reward from Tomoko in CHAPTER. *''"Tomoki-kun didn't have reaction back then":'' Misinterpreted perception about Tomoki's fetish was born in Chapter 169. Cultural References *'Maimai '(マイマイ):' from the ''Credit Where Credit is Due Department, the recognition and link provided by reddit user Cook1e_Monster *"Master of a Hundred Creeps": "キモいじゃない！" – Emiri Uchi Needed – Ed. Itō's term that Scanilators translate as "creep" is different than Uchi's Classic Catchphrase. It is 引き , pronounced "hiki" or "biki" depending on the combination. Thus, "Master of a Hundred Creeps" is, as shown in the '''Gallery, "百人びきの琴 (hyakuinbiki no Koto) with "Koto" serving as Kotomi's nickname. *'"Sexual Actress"?:' the term for a voice actor is seiyū with the kanji 声優. However, the title uses 性 instead of 声 with the furigana confirming that it is pronounced sei. 性 means the "nature" of something which includes "sex" and "gender." Trivia *'"A Girl has a Namesake"': Kaho Kusunoki shares her name with Chiba Lotte Marines first quad training coach Takahiko Kusunoki. *'"A Girl has a Birthday":' Kaho reveals her birthday is September 18th. *'"A Boy has a Nickname":' Akane refers to Yoshinori as "Yoshi (よし)." *'"I Borrowed Asuka's Vocabulary Cards":' Hina uses おっぱい (oppai) for "breasts" and "H" with the furigana エッチ (ecchi) for "sex." *'"I was just surprised that you brought up lewd stuff of all sudden":' By similar way than with Yuri in Chapter 172, there is hinted that Hina has acquired certain qualities of Tomoko's personality. *'"Sayaka, don't point fingers":' Tomoko pointed a person in specific in Chapter 88, this time it's Sayaka who performs such a bad manners. Memorable Moments *'"A Girl has a Name!":' Kaho gains a last name "Kusunoki (楠)." *'"Girl Talk!":' *'"Akane and Yoshi Sittin' in a Tree!":' WataMote Wiki strives not to speculate, but Akane's response could suggest that she is disappointed that he does not see her in that way, or is making excuses, has no interest in him, all the way to either or both of them simply not acting on their feeings. Given the Success Rate of WataGals acting on their crushes, to which we can toss in Tomoki if he has any interest in Kotomi, or the rest, that could very well be the situation. As always, "Stay Tunned!" *'"Mako and Yoshida . . . Not . . . Sittin' in a Tree?":' despite the fantasies of many WataMote Fans there does not appear to be a relationship between Mako and Yoshida. Yoshida has certainly not confided in Mako. Quotes *"I've always wanted to watch baseball in a sauna!" – Kotomi *"What would you do if, for example, Yocchan wanted to touch your breasts or have sex with you?" – Hina to Akane Gallery Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters